


Roses

by theEmpressGeneral



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Bisexual Glimmer (She-Ra), F/F, Glimmadora - Freeform, Jock Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), M/M, Oblivious Adora (She-Ra), POV Adora (She-Ra), POV Glimmer (She-Ra), Top Adora (She-Ra), bottom!glimmer, glimmer is crushing HARD, implied bow/sea hawk, minor bow/sea hawk, my sweet lil babes are oblivious as hecc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theEmpressGeneral/pseuds/theEmpressGeneral
Summary: Occurs after the scene in S4 E7 where Glimmer and Adora make up. Glimmer tells Adora she looks hot and, well, things ensue. Things involving obliviousness and general dumbassery. Don't shoot the messenger.
Relationships: Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Roses

“The Rebellion needs you. _ I _need you.” Adora’s voice broke, and she looked down as if embarrassed. Glimmer took her chin lightly and brought it up so she was forced to look the princess in the eyes. She wrapped her in a tight hug.

“I’m here.” 

Adora hugged her back. Glimmer could feel her soften against her, and was overwhelmed with warm feeling. She squeezed the warrior briefly. 

“You smell like roses,” Adora murmured, sounding sleepy and content. Glimmer chuckled.

“I do?”

“Yeah.” Adora buried her nose in Glimmer’s shoulder. “’S nice.” 

“Aw.” Glimmer squeezed once more and let go, tucking a strand of hair behind Adora’s ear. “You ready to solve this binch?” 

“Never more.” Adora’s eyes sparkled. Glimmer swallowed, suddenly unsure. 

“Before we go, there’s something I need to tell you.”

“Yeah? What is it?”

Glimmer stared into Adora’s earnest sky-blue eyes and swallowed. “I, um . . .”

“Yeah? You can tell me anything, you know. You’re my best friend; I would never judge you.”

“Yeah. Right. Actually, it’s . . . it’s nothing. Sorry. Let’s go execute the plan.”

“Are you sure?” 

“Totally.” 

“Okay!” Adora pranced away, ponytail bouncing. Glimmer watched her go with regret mixed with adoration. Finally she sighed and turned away. 

Outside, Adora paused. That had been weird. What was up with Glimmer? Lately, when they weren’t fighting, that is, she had been staring at Adora with this really sad expression, and getting really nervous when she asked her what was wrong. She’d done everything she could to make Glimmer’s job easier, but she still acted all mopey and forlorn. Was it Shadow Weaver? If that hag was making Adora’s best friend blue, she would beat her up no questions asked, and let Glimmer thank her later. She decided to pay her ex-adoptive mom a visit. 

When Adora barged in, Shadow Weaver was mixing up a malicious potion. She chuckled evilly to herself as she crushed flowers into her spell-bowl and drew arcane symbols in the air. Panic shot through Adora.

“Stop! What are you doing?” she yelled, tackling the witch. Shadow Weaver cried out and crawled away from her.

“Adora. I wasn’t expecting you this late.” 

Rage shot through her. Even when she was surprised, Shadow Weaver had the same threatening, even tone. “What have you done?” she shouted, tackling her again. Shadow Weaver’s deformed features twisted in annoyance.

“I was making tea. What are you doing here at this time of the night?”

“What are you doing to Glimmer, you hag?” Adora hissed, shaking her. “Well? What’s your plan?”

Surprisingly, Shadow Weaver began to laugh. “Oh, Adora. _ I _ haven’t done anything to her. This is all _ your _doing.”

“What?” Adora was so surprised she let her go. Her ex-mom slithered to her feet and went back over to the spell-bowl. 

“It’s obvious, isn’t it? Glimmer’s broken up about _ you.” _

“But I didn't _ do _anything!” 

“Didn't you? Ask yourself: how have you and Glimmer been getting along lately?”

Guilt pulsed through Adora. She hung her head. “I guess we have been fighting a lot. Are you saying she’s sad because of that?”

“No, my dear. Exactly the opposite, in fact.”

“What?”

Shadow Weaver sighed. She walked over and cupped Adora’s face in her hands. “Oh, my innocent little soldier. You really don’t know, do you?”

“Know what? Stop touching me.” Adora shrugged her off, glaring. A couple sweet nicknames weren’t going to make up for years of abuse. 

“Should I tell her? Perhaps. But then again, what if I didn't?” she mused, hovering over that insidious bowl. She sketched a couple more signs and the water shown red. 

“What are you doing? Stop that. I command you to tell me the truth.” 

“Oh, you command me, do you?” Shadow Weaver turned around. Oddly, she was grinning. “Very well. I must obey. Adora, darling” — she placed her hands on Adora’s shoulders — “Glimmer is in love with you.”

Adora’s brain short-circuited. Her operating system stuttered, attempted to process the sentence, and shut down again. Her mouth hung open and she crumpled limply to the floor. 

She came to as Shadow Weaver spilled a giant cup of cold water over her water. “Ouch! What was that for?” she yelped, jumping up. 

“Good. You’re awake. Do you understand what I just said?”

“About Glimmer being in — in — about her liking me? No. Not a bit. Explain, please.”

“Alright. Sit down.”

Unexpectedly, Adora did. She felt just like a little kid again, and brushed the memories away with a scoff. 

“Glimmer is in love with you, and has been for a time. It’s obvious to everyone around you—”

“It is? Why didn't anybody tell me?”

“They assumed you were already dating. Now hush and let me finish. It’s clear to anyone with eyes — except you, I suppose — that she’s over the moon for you. The amount of things she’s done for you, the way she looks at you, the way she keeps almost confessing it and then stopping . . .”

“She has been acting a little weird lately.”

“Yeah, that’s her being head-over-heels for your oblivious self. But she thinks you don’t like her back, which is making her sad, and so she’s been fighting with you a lot recently.”

“Do I like her back?”

“You tell me.”

“I don’t know. I guess I never really thought about it before. I don’t know if I’m into girls. I mean, Catra and I had a bit of a thing back in the Fright Zone, but it was mostly her and I was too young to know what was going on. I think Scorpia likes her now. Wait, is Glimmer gay?”

“I believe she identifies as bisexual.”

“Really? Wait, how do you know? What does that mean?”

“It means she likes both boys and girls, same as your friend Bow.”

“_ Bow _ is _ bi?” _

“Yes, he’s been dating Sea Hawk for three months now.”

_ “He has?” _

“YES! Now are you going to listen or are you going to keep repeating my sentences back to me in the form of questions?”

“I’ll listen. Sorry, Shadow Weaver.”

“It’s fine. Now. Do you like Glimmer back or not?”

“I don’t really know. What does it feel like to like someone?” 

“Well, you, um . . . I wouldn’t really have experience in the subject . . .”

“Oh, come on. You must have liked someone _ once.” _

“Alright, fine, yes I did. It feels . . . it feels like they’re the only thing in the world, the _ best _ thing in the world, and you can’t stop thinking about them. You’re always happy to see them and you’re sad when they’re not around. You want to be around them all the time, be _ with _them for all time, and you’re just so happy when they’re near you can’t hold it in.”

“It sounds wonderful,” Adora said, a bit dreamily. Shadow Weaver sighed.

“It is. So do you like her?”

“I suppose so . . . I mean, as a friend, yes, certainly . . . as a girlfriend? I don’t know. I’ve never had a girlfriend or boyfriend before. Do you think I’m — what’s the word — an ace? Aro-something-or-other?”

“Aromantic, and no I don’t. You’re one of the most romantic people I know, always daydreaming, especially when that Catra was around. Now you two had something special.”

“Yeah well, that’s over now, and for the record, I never really liked her anyway. I wasn’t happy when she was around. Not like — not like Glimmer.” Adora paused, looking down at her feet. “Am I gay?”

“Perhaps. You wouldn’t be the first. I mentioned Bow and Sea Hawk, but I neglected to mention Spinnerella and Netossa, Catra and Scorpia

. . . need I go on?”

“Yes, please.”

Shadow Weaver sighed. “I’m not telling you all the couples in Bright Moon. Ask them yourself. Now do you like her or not? Final offer.”

“I . . . suppose so . . . I’d have to take it slow, of course, figure it out for sure . . .”

“Alright. Go ask her out.”

“What? NO! That’s ridiculous!” Adora’s face was aflame. Shadow Weaver raised one eyebrow, a skill Adora had never quite mastered. 

“Why not?”

“Well — what if she says no?”

“She likes you. Do you trust me or not?”

“No.”

“Okay, well, trust your friends. They know she likes you too. Loves you, in fact. I’m pretty sure she’s been in love with you ever since she found out you could turn into She-Ra.”

“Wow. That’s a long time.”

“Yep. Now go get her, tiger.”

“What, now?”

“YES! Before she gets away.” 

“O — okay!” Adora leaped up and ran out. Shadow Weaver watched her go. 

“GLIMMER!” Adora burst into the War Room. Glimmer looked up from the map she was examining and raised her eyebrows.

“Yes, Adora?”

“Will you go out with me?”

_ “What?” _

“I mean, you can totally say no, of course you can say no, why would I think you would ever  _ not  _ say no? But Shadow Weaver said you liked me and well I don’t know I thought I’d just ask you but I can see this is a dumb idea so okay anyway bye.” She raced out of the room.

“Adora, wait!” Glimmer chased after her. “Where are you going?”

Adora stopped and let the princess catch up to her. “What?”

“Are you going to give me a chance to answer?”

Adora blinked. “Well, from your expression I thought . . .”

“You gorgeous dumbass,” Glimmer muttered, grabbing Adora and kissing her hard. Adora swept her up and spun her around in a circle, making her giggle.

“Are we dating now?”

“I guess so.” Glimmer smiled and took Adora’s hand. “Care for some dinner?”

“Love to.” They walked off down the corridor, Adora whistling gently. 


End file.
